1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging connector that is connected to a vehicle-side connector in a vehicle to charge a battery in the vehicle, and to a method of mounting or connecting the charging connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-290831 discloses a charging connector with a connector connecting portion that is connectable to a vehicle-side connector. The connector connecting portion is provided in a front end portion of a case body, and a cable connected to a power supply is drawn out from a lower part at the rear end of the case body. Terminal fittings, such as power supply terminals, are provided in the connector connecting portion for supplying power from the power supply to the vehicle-side connector. These terminal fittings are arranged to be located at the front side of the case body and are connectable to vehicle-side terminals in the vehicle-side connector. The case body also includes a protection cap to be mounted on the connector connecting portion.
The above-described protection cap is attached to a grip of the case body via a belt, and a hook for catching the belt is provided on the grip. However, a part of the grip where the hook is provided cannot be held. Hence, the grip must have a part to be held in addition to the part where the hook is provided. This makes the grip larger, causing poor appearance and, in addition, enlarges the charging connector.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable mounting of a protection cap without enlarging a charging connector.